Black, Two Sugars
by theheartofadetective
Summary: Sherlock comes back from being away on a case and visits his pathologist in the morgue. Molly knows code words, and she knows how to use them, especially when John still doesn't know that the two are together.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Black, two sugars really means dark supply closet, two minutes.

Sherlock tried to contain his excitement to see her as they walked down the long hall to the morgue. He and John had been away on a case for the past week, and he missed Molly. They had only been together for three months now, but the feelings had been there for much longer. It felt like the final piece missing from his life, even though he always truly had her. This was better though now that Molly understood her worth, rather than doubting how she was seen in the detective's eyes.

As he walked alongside his short assistant, a smirk crept onto his face. As Sherlock always loved games, they had not told John yet, trying to see how long it would take him to figure it out.

Normally, John would have been itching to go home to Mary, but she was away at a conference. So when Sherlock told him there was a body Sherlock wanted to see to compare to an experiment, John figured he would go with him anyway.

"Hey guys!" Molly said happily, letting her eyes gaze at Sherlock a bit longer than she had at John. But from John's perspective, that was not a surprise, he knew the pathologist had always had a thing for Sherlock.

"Ah, Molly! Glad to catch you before your shifts over. I need to see a body; Mr Warren?"

"Uhm… sorry, no," Molly said casually as she turned her back to them, making it seem like she was busying herself with something when she was actually trying to hide her smile.

"No?" Sherlock asked and narrowed his eyes as he tried to decide if he should mock gape at Molly's attempts to tease him or glare at John for the amused look on his face.

Molly grabbed her clipboard and flipped over to another paper. "I finished up that post-mortem… uhm…" she said, hesitating as she scanned her finger down the page, "yesterday."

"I'm sure you could pull the body out quickly so I could have a look."

"I- well, I can't, actually… about to go on my break," she smiled at them, pretending to be oblivious. Sherlock may have liked to mock John for not knowing what was going on in the room, but that didn't mean Molly couldn't have her own fun. She had missed Sherlock dearly, but she had a knack for teasing him when the opportunity arose.

The shit eating grin on John's face was almost enough for Sherlock to admit to him that he was seeing Molly. Almost.

"Coffee, then," he stated more than asked, knowing that it was what she always had on her break.

John and Sherlock watched as Molly's smile grew and her eyes lit up. "Really? That's- well, that's very kind of you, Sherlock." She looked around a bit awkwardly and pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Sherlock only had a moment for his gaze narrowed further at her. "I'll have it _black, two sugars_, please," she said as she sat herself on a stool, folding her hands in her lap.

When Sherlock froze in his place, John thought it was because of Molly's 'naïve' misunderstanding; Sherlock would never do something for anyone, let alone the mousey girl he always bossed around the morgue. It was more because of the new code word they used.

_Black, two sugars_ was the way Sherlock took his coffee, but out of all of his time asking Molly for it, the order came to mean something entirely different. Sherlock struggled before trying to tell Molly how he felt about her, but when he finally did, he had pulled her into the supply closet and snogged her soundly.

After that, things escalated from there. With Sherlock's 'experiment' trying to see how long it would take John to figure out that Sherlock and Molly were in a relationship, the code word turned into black, two sugars meaning _dark supply closet, two minutes._ That was how long it usually took for Sherlock to find a way to get rid of John so that he could spend time with Molly at work.

And he knew from that fake innocent smile that she knew what she was hinting at him, but that she truly was trying to take advantage of the situation and get him to make her coffee.

John was surprised though when he saw Sherlock return the smile, accepting the pathologist's secret challenge. "I'll get you one in the cafeteria; we'll be there in a minute."

Molly blushed a bit as she left the room, leaving John to question the consulting detective.

"Are you ill?" John asked almost with real concern in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" Sherlock said, letting a devious smirk creep onto his face.

"Because you're being nice… to Molly Hooper. Not that I'm complaining because she deserves it from you especially but… _oh_."

"Do tell, Dr Watson," Sherlock said as he made his way through the doors, John following behind him.

"You're only being nice so she'll let you see the body."

"I could do it without buying her coffee, John, this just may be quicker."

* * *

oOoOo

Molly had asked them questions about the case they had just returned from, John answering most of them. Molly had her fingers laced with Sherlock's under the table as the three talked, her other gripping her coffee cup.

When she noticed that Sherlock was getting antsy, she drifted off the topic. "I actually shouldn't stay too much longer, I'm almost done with a double, but I'm trying to get out early," she said to them politely as she squeezed Sherlock's hand. Sherlock tried not to frown. She would be tired and cranky tonight if she worked a double shift. He looked closely to see dark circles under her eyes, but she had a playful look on her face despite being tired.

"You never leave early, Molly," John replied to her. "But mostly because _someone_ keeps you here."

Molly blushed as she looked down at her lap. "Well, I- I've got a… date of sorts," she bit down on her lip, keeping her gaze on John as she pulled her hand out of Sherlock's and he felt her rest her hand just above his knee.

Sherlock did not have any recollection of Molly doing so well with teasing him; it was usually the other way around. She apparently had decided she was not done teasing him, but took opportunity to remember to wait until the end so that he had less chance of getting her back. She knew she would lose if put in that situation.

"Really?" John sounded surprised, his eyes flickering to Sherlock for a moment, trying to see if there _was_ any jealousy. Sherlock looked… alert was a good word for it, but John figured maybe he was just annoyed and eager to get into the lab. "A good bloke then, I hope?"

Molly scrunched her nose "well, he seems like a git, a bit full of himself," she said, trying to hide the smirk as she moved her hand further up Sherlock's thigh. She let her hand rub up and down.

"I've heard of that type before," John said accusingly, shooting a glance at Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes in defence, trying to pay attention to the conversation, but finding it difficult as his pathologist distracted him.

She let her hand move up a bit further, grazing her fingertips over his pants. She bit her lip as she felt the bulge under the fabric, letting her hand slide down to rub up and down his thigh again. A hiss was heard from Sherlock's lips under his breath, but only loud enough for Molly to catch. "I was told at one point that I should avoid all future attempts at a relationship," she said, feeling Sherlock's hand rest on top of hers when she ceased her movements on his thigh, letting it rest still against him. He had not wanted her to stop.

"That-" Sherlock hesitated and cleared his throat; the strain in his voice was obvious, making John give him a questioning look. Sherlock let his gaze turn to Molly. "That body?"

"Oh… yeah, sure. You bought me coffee, so… I suppose I owe you," she said with a small smile.

When the three stood up, Sherlock wrapped his coat around himself tighter, trying to hide the bulge from his trousers he wished only Molly to know about. "Mary came home early from her conference to surprise you," he blurted out.

John looked at him incredulously. "And you waited until now to tell me that? She'll kill me, she's probably waiting by herself," he said angrily.

"I wouldn't wait any longer, John, the fury only heightens."

Sherlock knew that Molly had probably texted Mary already and she knew that they were at the morgue, so he didn't worry. He let John though, watching as he glared at him before saying goodbye to Molly and leaving the hospital.

Sherlock walked close behind Molly as she made her way back to the morgue. He heard her sigh as she scrunched her nose. "You ruined the surprise!" Molly told him.

Their pace slowed as they were close to the morgue, Sherlock talking quietly next to her ear. "It was the best way to get him to leave."

When they entered the door of the morgue, Molly turned to look at him, walking backwards as Sherlock followed her. He looked at her as if he was eyeing his prey. When she felt her back press up against the supply closet door and Sherlock's body press against hers, her doe eyes widened, still trying to present herself as innocent. "But Mr Holmes, why would we need to be alone?"

Sherlock nudged his nose against her neck, letting it graze up the column of her throat. Molly leaned her head back against the door as his lips took place grazing her skin, drifting along her jaw until he reached her ear. "_Black_, _two sugars,"_ he growled at her.

Molly let her eyes drift close as she felt Sherlock's hand take place on her thigh like she had done to him. She let out a small chuckle at his words but inhaling a sharp breath as she felt his hand move quickly up her thigh. She tried to pretend it wasn't affecting her, but she was crumbling quickly. "I- I wanted to know the way you take your coffee tasted?" she said, knowing it was a lame reply. Her mind spun as she felt his hands on her.

"And?" he asked her verdict, letting his hand rub over her pants, a knuckle firmly pressing against her as he kissed her neck.

"It suits you," she said as she pulled her head away from the wall, opening her eyes as she looked at Sherlock. Gone was her devious smile now for Sherlock to see sincere happiness in her features. "Bitter," she nudged her nose against his jaw, "but often sweet."

Sherlock understood her double meaning, pulling her into the supply closet as he captured her lips, kissing Molly soundly as he held her close to him. He had her against the other side of the door, protected in privacy. She let out a contented sigh as he nibbled her bottom lip. "Missed you," she mumbled between kisses.

He deepened the kiss, letting her know the feeling was returned before Molly gasped. Sherlock had undone her trousers and she felt his warm hand against her skin as it tried to sneak down into her knickers.

She covered his hand with hers, stopping his movements as he moved his mouth to kiss gently along the column of her throat.

"Sherlock," she breathed, knowing that someone would be there to relieve her shift soon. They'd certainly hear them in the closet. "My shift is almost over and someone will-" she gasped louder this time as she felt two fingers rub against her sensitive nub.

Molly gave in and dug her nails into his shoulders, not caring in the slightest at this moment where she was. She moaned as Sherlock continued to rub in circles over her clit while letting his tongue and teeth abuse her neck and collarbone.

Molly let her hands find their way into his curls, tugging on them as she found his lips again. Sherlock captured her mewls and moans as she started to tense against him. He sped up the pace of fingers as Molly writhed. Her back arched and she moaned his name against his lips as she reached her peak.

Sherlock kissed her more softly as Molly came down from her orgasm, her grip loosening in his hair. He noticed right away that she was tired as much as she loosely played with the button and zip of his trousers.

His hand softly covered hers as Molly broke away from their kiss as she rested her temple against his jaw.

"I know you are too tired," he said gently as he looked down to fix both his own trousers and hers.

"I can decide that for myself," she protested with her words, but let him fix her clothes.

"Molly, you've been here for seventeen, no, eighteen hours, you haven't slept in twenty-four hours, and you are about to fall asleep on me in a supply closet."

"It's dark, you're warm," she justified as she whined, burying her face against his shoulder.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I want to go home," she mumbled against him.

"Who's?"

"Baker Street."

They exited the closet, luckily for Molly's sake before someone else was in the morgue. He walked close to her as Molly found his hand, lacing it with hers. "Since you referred to Baker Street as 'home' does this mean that you are reconsidering my offer to move in?"

She leaned against him as they waited for the cab. "It's too soon," she said, squeezing his hand.

He knew that would be her answer. He didn't understand why, seeing as how they slept in the same bed, and even when he didn't sleep he would lie with her, but respected her wishes.

"How long do you think it'll be before John figures it out? I don't see how he hasn't noticed since we usually sleep in the same bed."

"He'll figure it out soon," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Very soon. Maybe tomorrow morning if he comes home."

Molly leaned in, pulling at the lapels of his jacket as she kissed him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first part of this. It was originally only meant to be a one shot, but I a bunch of people asked for a sequel. I might do another chapter too, not sure yet! Anyway, enjoy the banter!**

"You invited _him_ to do what?" John asked Mary as he was informed of the evening's events. They were waiting at the restaurant for Molly to arrive as the three had plans to have fun that night. They spent a good amount of time with Molly. The two girls had become best friends; that was how John met her after all.

The only difference was that Mary knew what was going on, and John still didn't. Four months into Sherlock and Molly's relationship, and John still had not solved that mystery.

"I invited your best friend to go with the three of us to dinner and see a movie. Is that so horrible?"

John gave her an incredulous look like he didn't even have to take a second to think about that answer. "Yes, he's a pain in the ass. We're talking Sherlock, in public, at a movie. He can't even resist shouting at the telly when he disagrees with it."

Mary let out a small sigh. "Oh, come on, I just don't want Molly to feel like a third wheel."

"I didn't think she felt-" but then he stopped and his thought changed completely as his eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Mary looked away from John and at the petite pathologist making her way to the table, the consulting detective not too far behind her.

"Of sorts," Mary said playfully as her eyebrows rose. It was more for John though, to try and give him a hint. But as the pathologist came closer to them, she saw the expression on her face. "Oh, she's pissed at him."

"What?" John asked. "How do you even know that? Why do I feel like I'm talking to Sherlock?"

"He went to the morgue today and I'm sure he found a way to make her angry."

"My girlfriend knows more about my best friend than I do," John said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Jealous?" Mary asked playfully as she gave John a peck on the cheek.

Mary was correct though; Molly was not happy with Sherlock at the moment. She loved the man, but sometimes he was so irritating with his stubbornness and his persistence. She had told him before that she wasn't ready to move in yet, but he insisted on listing – again – all of the reasons it would be logical for them to live together.

After Molly still told him, as politely as she could manage through her distress, not yet, he still tried to force it. That was Molly's breaking point. When she kindly reminded him that the last boyfriend that tried to move in too quickly with her tried to hurt her, he finally stopped speaking and actually listened. She understood, and yes there were logical reasons they should live together, but that was not the point at all. She knew Sherlock wouldn't try to hurt her, but she _wasn't _ready, and she didn't want things to go too quickly. They had all the time in the world and she wanted to do things right; it was the first relationship that was going well (which could be due to the fact that it felt like it was who she was meant to be with), and she wanted it to last.

Molly gave a small smile as she sat down across from Mary. "Hey guys," she said softly, not looking up at the consulting detective who had reached the table.

John was not surprised that Sherlock was sulking, as he usually did when forced to do normal things that he found boring; there was something else, though. Sherlock always tried to hide emotions, but John saw through that; he looked like he felt guilty.

He looked between the two and found that Sherlock was much more willing to look in her direction than Molly was to look to him. He had probably said something today at the morgue and hurt her, just like he did on Christmas.

And that's exactly what Sherlock did. He tried to push his logic so hard on Molly while he learned how to be in a relationship. He should not have pushed her like that; especially when he knew the answer he would be given. Relationships were about compromise and decisions between two people, not one trying to push the facts of the situation until the other gave in. That was his mistake.

At the beginning of their dinner, things were awkward. Molly was extremely quiet, but she could not beat the silent treatment of the consulting detective. He picked at his food that he was forced to order (they refused to let him go without eating when he wasn't on a case), and ignored everyone at the table.

She tried to cheer herself up as she talked with Mary and John, eventually ignoring Sherlock's pouting. Well, Molly was not ignoring it, she felt bad that she was causing it, but he was the one that was being irritating.

After John had started talking about the case where Sherlock made John into bait and told him to hide behind the drapes so the person they were after would see him, Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, drumming his fingers on the table as he thought.

John quickly changed the subject, turning to Molly who was staring down at her plate. "So, how did that date go with the bloke you saw last month?"

Molly cleared her throat as her cheeks flushed red, her eyes moving to look up at John. Meanwhile, Sherlock stiffened for only a second as he listened to the conversation. "Oh uhm… went fine." She figured that would be a better answer than telling John that he fingered her in the supply closet; especially since that would have been the way he found out about their relationship.

"Well, was he a git like you thought he was?"

Molly let out a small chuckle, a sad smile on her face as she looked back down to her plate. "Yes; very much so."

Mary gave Sherlock a sympathetic look as they met eyes for only a second.

* * *

When they finally made it to the cinema, Sherlock was not quiet like he had been at the restaurant; he did just what John said he would do. They had decided to see a romantic comedy, and Sherlock could not keep his mouth shut. The other three thought that if he kept this up, they would be asked to leave.

"I told you this was a bad idea," John whispered to Mary before turning back to Sherlock. "He's an overgrown child!"

"Rubbish! Clearly, she kissed the other man while he was out of the room!" Sherlock started as he deduced the scene in front of them on the screen.

"Sherlock," John whispered to him in a warning tone.

"John, it is quite obvious that this woman loves the other man, not the one she is dating.

"Sherlock," John said again as he ran a hand down his face. "I'm going to be arrested for murder," he mumbled, losing his patience quickly.

But when Sherlock began to speak again, Molly leaned towards him and spoke her first words of the night to him. "Sherlock, be quiet!" she hissed as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You can tell me all of the horrible things wrong with this movie later."

Sherlock's mouth snapped shut and he seemed to have a smile on his face now, happy that she finally spoke to him. Molly sighed as Sherlock moved his hand into her lap and laced his fingers with hers. She complied, leaning into him as he kissed the top of her head.

Mary smiled when she noticed the exchange, but John was paying attention to the film, now that Sherlock finally shut up, and missed it.

* * *

Now that Molly and Sherlock seemed to be in a better mood, Mary suggested going to Baker Street to have coffee.

The two were both on the sofa as Mary and John sat across in their own chairs. Molly wished there wasn't such a great distance between the two of them; she honestly wished they could just talk and have things settled.

Sherlock eyed Molly's hand resting on the sofa that was closest to him. Her fingers twitched every so often, feeling empty as he knew she would want to cuddle with him.

Mary pulled John's hand as she stood up. "We'll make coffee," Mary offered as she smiled down at the two. She had no doubt that by the end of the night they wouldn't be fighting anymore. Molly didn't stay angry for very long, and obviously Molly had said something to finally open Sherlock's eyes enough where he understood. John laughed at Mary's attempts to 'play matchmaker' and followed her into the kitchen.

When they were out of sight, Molly turned her head and found Sherlock close to her now, most of the distance between them closed. One side of his hand cradled her face as his thumb grazed over her cheekbone.

Molly gave him a light smile as she tilted her head to kiss his palm. "Hi," she said softly.

Sherlock sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers, his thumb drifting down to touch her bottom lip. "Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do," Molly said, smiling wider now as she gave him a quick peck. But when she went to pull away, he tugged the hand cradling her face, demanding she stay where she was as he moved his lips to hers again, deepening the kiss this time.

Molly let herself get lost, gently pressing her hands to his chest, but then tugging on the lapels of his jacket. She leaned back further on the sofa as he moved to keep himself close to her, not parting their lips.

After a moment, Sherlock pulled away and Molly's hand came up to cup his cheek now, looking into his eyes as she smiled. "He knows," Sherlock whispered to her without removing his gaze from her.

"Hmm?" she asked, confused.

Sherlock nodded his head toward the doorway and when Molly looked over she saw John frozen, his mouth agape as he witnessed the exchange between the two. Molly's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as Molly put her hands on Sherlock's chest to push him away, but the man void of self-consciousness did not budge. Sherlock only had a smirk on his face.

"It seems that even being my assistant has not sharpened your deduction skills. This is probably my longest experiment to date."

When John managed to finally close his mouth, Mary came into the doorway next to John and looked at him. She was smiling but cringed as she bit her lip.

"You knew!" John said in mock betrayal.

"Four months is quite a long time to notice your best friends are in a relationship," she said in defence. "Well, Molly told me, but not the point."

Molly had finally pushed Sherlock off of her as she continued to blush. "He wanted to see how long it would take you to notice… sorry, John," she giggled as Sherlock still smirked at John.

* * *

When John and Mary walked out the door of 221B, Sherlock looked at Molly with a devious smirk and she could only question his look. She froze a bit as she looked at him. "Sher-"

But she squealed as she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "_Sherlock Holmes! _What are you doing?"

He began walking towards the bedroom, playing innocent like Molly liked to do when she teased him. "You've told me you like when I'm romantic and carry you to bed."

"Not like this! Put me down! What a bunch of crap you are, this is not a _romantic_ way to carry me."

Sherlock went to open his mouth to reply, but Molly stopped his smart ass comment. "And don't even say that this is more efficient, because it's not!"

"Molly, we are almost there. Now, where have I heard that it is less painful if you don't complain so much?"

She hit his backside as he still held her in the same position, dangling over him. "Sherlock!" she shouted and could not help but let out a giggle at his playfulness. It was not often that they were like this, but when they were, it was nice.

When Sherlock gently threw her on the bed, he climbed on top of her, hovering over her; she was angrily pouting at him. He ran a hand through her hair, now in disarray from being tossed around, and smiled at her playfully. He let the other hand skim down her arm and rest on her pulse as he looked into her dilated eyes.

But before Sherlock knew it, Molly made a noise of frustration before pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. Though she looked angry, her hands gently began unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned down to kiss him softly, nudging her nose against his as she let out a contented sigh.

Sherlock pulled her down closer against his chest, rolling on his side as Molly hooked a leg over his thigh. She bit down on his bottom lip as she ground against him; letting out soft mewls into his mouth. She let her fingers entangle in his curls as she mumbled "I love you" between kisses.

"Love you too," he replied, pulling her closer.


End file.
